Sink the Ship
by Splendiferish
Summary: What can I say? Just one more RoyEd drabble to sink the ship with. Edward is as bad at keeping secrets as Roy is at keeping a straight face. Shaving? Haha. Eh?


Okay, when this one came to me I just HAD to do it xD.

* * *

**Shaving**

* * *

"Edward…?" asked Roy.

"Mmm?" murmured Edward, lifting his head off of Roy's chest and blinking at him sleepily.

"What's that smell?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That smell," said Roy, sniffing the air.

"What smell?"

"That… smell!" said Roy, frustrated, unable to place the scent that caught in his nostrils.

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Edward, resting his head back onto Roy's chest.

Roy just grunted. He was—or had been—lying on one of the sofas situated throughout his vast library, using his relaxing Saturday afternoon to get some reading done. He'd just picked up his third book and found his marked page when the doors of the library burst open and his chibi lover walked in. He'd walked up to the couch, plucked the book out of Roy's hands, and collapsed on top of him.

"Tiiired," was all he'd moaned.

So now Roy lie on the couch, not very relaxed, no book, and a small blond alchemist lying facedown on his stomach. Edward had sprawled half-hazzardly, one arm bent up near his head and the other carelessly hanging off the side. _How pathetic, _thought Roy.

_Cute though, _he acknowledged, and he sighed resignedly.

_But what's that damn smell? _thought Roy desperately, catching the scent again. It was so familiar, he could almost place it. It was right on the tip of his tongue! But no… He grumbled to himself, wondering if he could move himself enough to retrieve the book Edward had tossed aside. It was only about three feet away. Maybe if he just stretched out his arm. _Close, Roy, close, _he thought to himself, reaching over, _but no cigar_. _Just your damned luck. _He attempted to shift his body from underneath Edward, and was met with a half-asleep mumble of,

"Stop moving, you bastard,"

He paused and glared hard at the blond head a few inches from his chin.

_There it is! _He caught the smell again. It was right _there_. He _knew_ that he knew what it was! But just what? It smelled like… morning.

_What the hell?_ It was ridiculous, but it was true nonetheless. _But _morning_ man? Have you lost it? _No, he hadn't lost it, and yes, it did smell like morning. It smelled like every morning. It was so familiar. He was so used to it, but it… it just wasn't meant to be _there_ in the library.

_It's for the bathroom, you idiot,_ his mind checked, and no sooner had this gone through than he realized what it was:

Aftershave.

_Oh, so that's it. _He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, glad that _that_ would be one less thing to bother him.

Only the small tick in the back of his mind said, _But Roy, you didn't shave this morning. _

_So what?_ he thought.

_So, how did it get into the library?_

His eyebrows drew together slightly. On his shirt? That seemed stupid. He generally put on clean shirts, today included. _It probably rubbed off on a book I've fallen asleep on. _Only, he hadn't been in the habbit of falling asleep on many books, recently. Or reading any, for that matter. He eyed Edward's head meaningfully.

At the same second, a thought struck him_._ It was so hilariously stupid he could hardly bring himself to consider it, but nevertheless his gaze slowly fell again to the golden head resting on his chest.

"Edward…?"

"What do you want this time!" Edward moaned.

"Are you wearing my aftershave?"

Edward's eyes opened in surprise and flashed up to meet Roys, "W-what?" he started.

"That smell," said Roy, eyes narrowing at the ever-so-slightly guilty expression on his lover's face, "its my aftershave. Are you wearing it?"

"Huh? Don't be stupid. Its probably you, you bastard," Ed said dismissively, lowering his head to Roy's chest again.

"I didn't shave this morning, Ed," said Roy, a triumphant gleam growing in his eyes.

"Well, how would I know? Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep,"

"Edward, why are you wearing my aftershave?"

"I'm not!… Bastard,"

"Aww," chuckled Roy, "That's cute. Is it because you just can't get enough of me? Of course that's it, I bet you wear it to remind yourself of—"

"Of course that's not why, bastard!" Ed cried defensively, raising himself up on his elbows.

"Oh. But you ARE wearing it, though," stated Roy.

"What? No, well...yeah, but..." Edward skirted and didn't offer to elaborate.

"Then why?" asked Roy.

Edward edgily laid his head back onto Roy's chest. "No reason…"

Roy raised his eyebrow. If it wasn't for something sappy (which was almost never the case with Edward, anyway) then what exactly could it be for? Well, there was one obvious answer but it... but it couldn't...

Roy did a double take.

"Edward…?"

Edward stiffened. "What?"

"Are you… Did you start _shaving?_"

There was a tense moment of silence. Edward mumbled something undistinguishable into Roy's chest.

"What was that?" Roy asked.

"I said, _what of it_,_ bastard_?"

Roy laughed. No, he really laughed. Not a sarcastic grunt, or a triumphant chuckle, but a laugh. Long and deep and rich, shaking his stomach so much that Edward sat up in surprise and anger.

"What!?" exploded Edward, "What's wrong with it!?" he asked furiously.

Roy was trying to contain himself, he really was, but it wasn't working. "No, its just… That's adorable Edward!" he felt terrible, but the fit of laughing wouldn't stop as he tried to imagine his chibi lover _shaving._ Granted, the boy was 17 now, but he was… well, _Edward_.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AND CHILDLIKE THAT THEY CAN'T SHAVE BECAUSE KIDS DON'T SHAVE THERFORE THEY CAN'T BECAUSE THEY'RE ONLY AS TALL AND SHRIMP-LIKE AS A KID?!" screamed Edward, bordering on hysterics.

The tick in the back of Roy's mind stopped only for a moment to wonder how his lover's _height_ had gotten involved in it.

"N-no, Ed," managed Roy, getting control of his himself and trying to keep a straight face as he looked at the infuriated alchemist. "It's just…"

"JUST WHAT?!"

"Just…" But for the life of him Roy could not think of anything to say.

"ITS JUST THAT YOU THINK I'M LIKE A KID AND KIDS DON'T SHAVE, IS THAT IT?!"

Really, though Roy hated to admit it, Edward was about on the dot. "Well, I mean—" he started.

"I'm not like a kid you know!" stormed Edward, jabbing his finger harshly into Roy's stomach.

Roy cringed. "Ed, I just—"

"If I were a kid I wouldn't be your boyfriend, you bastard! You wouldn't be having incredible sex with me if I were a kid!"

"Ed, just calm down and I can expl—"

"I can prove to you, you know! I can prove to you that I'm not a kid!" he raged.

"You don't have to prove anything Ed—"

But before Roy could finish his sentence he felt Edwards lips crash into his, locking them into a passionate kiss. Roy was stunned, more expecting a pummeling. A half-second later he didn't care. In fact, as the seconds stretched on even Edward began caring less and less about his fury and more about the taste of Roy's lips.

Thirty seconds and counting and both had forgotten completely. Roy was busy trying to work himself to a more… _opportune_… position, while Edward furiously held him back, desperate to have the upper hand in the situation. Roy gave up and let his head be roughly shoved back into the armrest. Edward straddled him on the couch, leaning over him with both his hands strongly gripping Roy's shoulders, holding them in place.

Roy was enjoying himself too much to notice at first, but eventually his need for oxygen became more insistent. His face was losing shades, and he grunted and pushed the boy off of him. Edward let off, his legs still straddling Roy's hips more than intimately. Both of them were breathing hard.

Edward, as the air returned to his head, slowly glared down at Roy. Roy smirked, seeing the triumphant look in Edward's eyes. Roy shook his head in conceit.

"No, Edward, you are most definitely not a kid," he said, rubbing his lips with his fingertips.

"I told you so!" Edward said smugly, almost losing in that sentence everything he'd worked so hard to prove. Roy chuckled quietly, looking fondly up at him. There just wasn't anyone else like him, was there? He heaved a sigh and felt his lips again, cherishing the hint of Edward that remained there. He glanced up at Edward, a sly look in his eye, a rather Roy-ish idea in his mind.

"But then again, Edward, you can never be sure with someone so short and all…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING—" Edward stopped. "Oh. That's all right, bastard, I won't get tired of proving it to you,"

That said, he leaned down a bit more gently this time and brushed his lips against the colonel's. Roy grinned onto Edward's mouth as it pressed harder against his, and laughed softly. He slid his now-free arms around Edward, one resting on the boy's back and the other cupping the soft of his neck. He opened his mouth and let the feeling and tastes of his lover envelope him for a moment, closing his eyes blissfully.

The scent of the aftershave was fresh on Edward's cheeks, and they felt a bit smoother than before. He wondered at how he hadn't noticed the boy had begun to mature, seeing as how he was around Edward's face (and other places on the alchemist) quite a bit. He wasn't complaining, though. The odor of the aftershave blended well with the scent that he had come to associate with Edward, and he breathed in deeply as Edward pulled his face away.

Ed smiled slightly down at Roy and had to restrain himself from going back for more. He was, after all, still tired, and the last thing he needed was to escalate the whole ordeal. Generally he always found energy for the activities he and Roy enjoyed together, but now he really _did_ want to sleep. Roy seemed to catch on because he didn't object when the boy laid his head back onto his chest and sighed.

The warm sunlight and thousand books were the only witnesses to another day in the Mustang residence completely wasted.

* * *

Yeah… I'd rather not talk about this one. Haha. Reviews are hot.

(Edit: Haha, and reviews are kind of expected if you're going to _favorite_ this story, no? Come on, now. No one likes a stingy reader.)


End file.
